


The Colors In Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate AUs ▽ [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, just something i thought of quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmates au: your eyes are dull and colorless until you meet your soulmate. + when you're with your soulmate, your eye colors switch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors In Your Eyes

Michael's eyes had always been gray.

Not a normal gray, but completely colorless and dull, never lighting up.

Until one day, at the age of 16, he started the new school year, enthusiastic about having the chance to meet his soulmate.  
He dyed his hair often, feeling like this way, he would seem more colorful, to make up for his loss of color. It was currently a vibrant shade of jade.  
He made his way to his new classroom. He had it with his best friend Calum, as the homeroom classes stayed the same unless you moved away or someone new joined the school.  
He sat down at a desk at the back of the class, right next to Calum, and started to just talk about what they did over the summer as Calum had gone and visited Richmond with his family. His eyes were colorful. They were a dark, chocolate-y brown, and made Michael wonder what his own eye color was even more. Calum had met his soulmate, they had exchanged numbers, and it turns out that 'Ashton', or Calum's soulmate, was moving here, to Riverside. Calum was describing 'Ashton' to Michael when the teacher interrupted them.

"Students. Meet Luke. He's joining us this year." She said, showing a tall, blond boy standing nervously in front of the class.

The blonde cleared his throat before saying. "Yeah.. I'm Luke Hemmings. I've just moved here. and-"

He was cut short when he locked eyes with Michael, gray eyes on gray eyes.

A warm feeling enveloped Michael's chest and caused him to blink repeatedly. Luke did the same, unbeknownst to him.

There was a collective gasp around the room when they saw that Luke had bright blue eyes, like sparkling sapphires. Calum looked at Michael, who was behaving strangely. He saw his eyes. A deep shade of blue-green, looking like emeralds. Luke and Michael didn't break eye contact, allowing the rest of the room to see that it was Michael. The boy with the colored hair and colorless eyes, to have eyes matching his hair.

The teacher excused them and allowed a shocked Michael to pull an even more shocked Luke out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Hi. I'm Michael." He said, continuously staring into his eyes.

"I'm Luke." The blonde replied in a dreamy voice.

"I know that already" He said back, the corners of his mouth turned up higher than most people have ever seen, while the other boy blushed profusely.

"Oh, come here." Michael added, pulling the shocked boy into a soft, light kiss. nothing more. simply a grazing of lips.

Luke melted into it as soon as they touched, sighing contently, whilst Michael closed his eyes.

Once the sweet kiss ended, Michael held his gaze and said. "Tell me about yourself, Lukey." trying out the nickname.

"Well, Mikey...." The conversation went on, they ended up talking for hours, learning about each other and telling secrets they wouldn't have told anyone else this quickly.

 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another part to this.  
> Like how Cashton met, over the summer?  
> and then and after part, where they all meet?


End file.
